The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an herbaceous perennial of the genus, Persicaria, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Chocolate Dragon’. The genus Persicaria is a member of the family Polygonaceae.
The new cultivar is a seedling of Persicaria microcephala ‘Red Dragon’ (U.S Plant Pat. No. 12,062). It was found among hundreds of seedlings in a neighborhood backyard.